dcfandomcom-20200222-history
New Comics Vol 1 10
* Bob Antagonists: * gang of rustlers Other Characters: * Jane * Johnny * Lee Locations: * | Writer2_1 = Bill Patrick | Penciler2_1 = Bill Patrick | Inker2_1 = Bill Patrick | StoryTitle2 = Don Coyote: "The Thief" | Synopsis2 = Hamburger and Hash are unable to find any food besides a bag of beans. Disappointed, they begin trekking back to camp, when a thief holds them up and takes their beans away. But the two soon gain the upper hand, and they take him into town to use his money to buy a grand feast for the campsite. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * thief Locations: * | Writer3_1 = Clem Gretter | Penciler3_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker3_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle3 = Ray and Gail: "The Secret Cruise, Part 7" | Synopsis3 = Ray dives into the raging ocean in an attempt to save Captain Bill and Sir Ghaut. Gail becomes distressed at her brother's act, thinking he'll be killed. But then, they spot a plank floating on the water with Ray and Ghaut clutching one end. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Bill Gewgaw * Sir Ghaut Other Characters: * Willie Gewgaw * Joe * Aunt Millie * Ray | Writer4_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler4_1 = Sven Elven | Inker4_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle4 = Captain Quick: "Episode Nine" | Synopsis4 = Under false names, Quick and Dufoe have joined the city guard. Luckily, they are assigned to guard the dungeon where Lord Barlow is being held. Soon they find him, along with the crew of the Bonnie Bess. Quick sets them free, and arms them from the castle's own armory, then sends half off with Dufoe and Barlow, to reclaim their ship, while the rest go with him to rescue Marjorie. Leaving his crew in the hallway, Quick steps into the banquet room and draws his blade. Both Don Miguel Cordoza and and Captain Rodriguez are on their feet, and already have their rapiers in hand. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * as "Padraic O'Hara" Supporting Characters: * Marjorie Barlow * Bonnie Bess Crew: Smith the Mate, others Antagonists: * Governor Don Miguel Cordoza * Captain Rodriguez * Spanish Men at Arms Other Characters: * Pierre Dufoe Locations: * Cadiz, , 1587 ** Governor Cordoza's Palace | Writer5_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler5_1 = Munson Paddock | Inker5_1 = Munson Paddock | StoryTitle5 = Blood Pearls, Part 3 | Synopsis5 = Baslyn goes to Fong's shop to sell him the pearls. However, after inspecting them, Fong tells Baslyn he doesn't want them. Outraged, Baslyn tries several other Chinese dealers, but none of them want anything to do with the pearls. They all act as if they were afraid. When he arrives back at the dock, Baslyn notices a shadowy figure approach. It is Tsao-Chung, father of the girl Baslyn kidnapped and traded. He warns Baslyn that all the sins he committed will cause an awful punishment to befall him. In a mixture of panic and rage, Baslyn pushes Tsao-Chung overboard. He hurriedly packs his bags, planning on returning to America as quickly as possible. | Appearing5 = Antagonists: * Penang's Nephew * Other Characters: * Old Fong * Tsao-Chung Vehicles: * Baslyn's launch | Writer6_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler6_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker6_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle6 = Cap'n Spinniker: "Heading South, Part 7 | Synopsis6 = The guys are told about a treasure hidden beneath the lagoon. They both search for it in their own way, with hilarious results. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Sternpipe | Writer7_1 = Richard Matheson | Penciler7_1 = Richard Matheson | Inker7_1 = Richard Matheson | StoryTitle7 = Maginnis of the Mounties: "The St. Pierre Mystery, Part 7" | Synopsis7 = Maginnis manages to free his and Yvonne's bonds, but the fire is spreading. Thanks to a stray ember and a gust of wind, the surrounding woods also go ablaze. While Maginnis and Yvonne find a clearing where they can be safe for the time being, the two outlaws ironically find themselves trapped by the same blaze they had started. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Major Hall Antagonists: * three gunmen Other Characters: * Old Man Dubois * Yvonne Dubois Locations: * ** the St. Pierre Country ** St. Pierre River | Writer8_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler8_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker8_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle8 = 17-20 On the Black, Part 10 | Synopsis8 = Frog rams Jim's schooner with his ship. The shock sends the crew overboard, but Frog makes sure to rescue Jim, Kim, and Senora Montezia so he can get the location of the pearls from them. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kim Antagonists: * Senora Montezia * Frog Morton Vehicles: * Montezia's schooner * Morton's ship | Writer9_1 = H. Rider Haggard | Writer9_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler9_1 = Sven Elven | Inker9_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle9 = She: "Episode 5" | Synopsis9 = Job's rejection of his Amahagger suitor has created some ill-will among the tribe, and to smooth it over, a feast is prepared, for Horace and his friends. Fermented fruit juice is guzzled. The woman whom Job had spurned earlier now plays up to Mohamed, but he also resists her advances. She becomes more and more aggressive towards him, each time he backs away in fear, until two of her fellow natives angrily hold him down and clap a white-hot cooking pot onto his head! Horace has been quietly loading his revolver this whole time, and now opens fire, felling the woman and mercifully killing the writhing Mohamed. At this, all the spearmen leap up and grab their weapons. Horace, Leo, and Job are chased into a cave. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Horace Holly * Leo Vincey Supporting Characters: * Job * Mahomed Antagonists: * She * Billali, Amahagger Chief ** Amahagger Spearmen ** Amahagger Tribespeople *** Ustane *** Job's suitor Locations: * Eastern Coastal ** Amahagger Valley *** large cave | Writer10_1 = Bill Carney | Penciler10_1 = Bill Carney | Inker10_1 = Bill Carney | StoryTitle10 = Hardluck Harry: "Shanghai Pete, Part 2" | Synopsis10 = Harry gets a job aboard a ship as a galley-boy. He gets sets up to be the chef Foo Chow's assistant, until he drops a plate. When he offers to let them take it out of his pay, the first mate shows up and informs him that there is no pay for crew members, because they've been shanghaied! | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Shanghai Pete ** his mutts * Slugger Other Characters: * Joe * Foo Chow Locations: * | Writer11_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler11_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker11_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle11 = Golden Dragon: "Episode 5" | Synopsis11 = Cut off from the caravan by a vast column of Mongol horsemen, Ian, Ken, and Murphy, lay an ambush. With automatic rifles, they lay down a withering fire, and several Mongols fall before the rest can regroup. But regroup they do, and Torgadoff leads them in a wild charge, right at the three comrades, who already are running low on ammunition! The trio make their one final stand at the top of the ridge. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * * Ken Cockerill * Pan Chi-Lou Supporting Characters: * Doris Willis * Red Reilly * Don Walker * Lefty Murphy * Bob Campbell * Sandy Campbell Antagonists: * Dragon Priests * Torgadoff ** his Mongol killers Locations: * ** wild hills | Writer12_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Penciler12_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Inker12_1 = A. Leslie Ross | StoryTitle12 = Slim and Tex : "The Dude Ranch, Part 2" | Synopsis12 = The boys, Tex and Slim, are sent to the station to pick up the Dude Ranch's first customer, a proper gentleman with the name of Algernon. The two cowboys are surprised to find a woman exiting the train as well. She tells them she is also looking for the Triple X ranch. With a little more zest upon meeting the young lady, Tex and Slim allow Algernon to drive them all back to the ranch. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Miss Helen * Algernon T. Entwhistle * Grace Fowler Locations: * Out West | Writer13_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler13_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker13_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle13 = Castaway Island: "Episode 9" | Synopsis13 = The castaways are able to avoid the boulder just barely. Mac swings the boat around and heads back to Shark's schooner, which he believes will give them the power they need to escape Blackface's grip. While the boys contemplate their next move, Jim Shark appears from behind them, his gun pointed and ready. | Appearing13 = * Dougal MacDougal Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Blackface ** henchmen * Jim Shark Other Characters: * Sally Vehicles: * Shark's schooner | Writer14_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler14_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker14_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle14 = Steve Conrad, Adventurer: "On Dolorosa Isle, Part 6" | Synopsis14 = Steve and Professor Brombay spend several days preparing for the revolt with the Zoanthroids, making weapons and mapping out routes to attack. Finally, the tribe is ready to begin the attack. Sam leads the advance guard through the tunnels, unaware of the eyes of a man that watch him from the shadows. One of Devachan's spies! He hastily reports back to his master about the impending attack, the cruel Devachan tells him to summon the guards. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Myra Rutherford Antagonists: * Devachan ** his Zoanthroids Other Characters: * Professor Brombay ** his Zoanthroids * Keith Roland * Sam Locations: * South ** , off the coast of Chile | Writer15_1 = Bill Patrick | Penciler15_1 = Bill Patrick | Inker15_1 = Bill Patrick | StoryTitle15 = Cal 'n' Alec: "Mr. Squeezem" | Synopsis15 = Young Miss Betty is afraid that she will have to give up the ranch if she can't pay off old Mr.Squeezem by the evening. Just when it seems hopeless that she'll make enough money, Cal and Alec show up. After hearing her predicament, they offer her a share of the money they made off the gold nugget. Betty is happy when she gets to tell Mr. Squeezem that she won't have to give him the ranch after all. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Jed Squeezem Other Characters: * Slim * Betty Locations: * Out West | Writer16_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler16_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker16_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle16 = Sandor and the Lost Civilization: "Rajah Maharajah, Part 6" | Synopsis16 = His pursuers being scared away by Agra the lion, Sandor leaps down from a high branch, with wounded Elaka trembling in his arms. An old man appears from the jungle, and Sandor recognizes him as Benar, the Fakir. Upon seeing Elaka, Benar tells Sandor to take the dog to his cave, so that his wounds may be dressed. Sandor heads back out to search for food, meanwhile the Rajah's men are following the trail of blood. They find Benar's cave and take him and Elaka back to Maharajah, who decrees that Benar should be executed immediately and Elaka should be kept alive until Sandor can be captured. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Elaka, wild dog * Agra, lion Other Characters: * Benar, fakir Antagonists: * Rajah Maharajah ** his many spear-men Locations: * Northern ** Lost Civilization *** Temple of the Jungle Goddess | StoryTitle17 = A Tale of Two Cities: "Episode Seven" | Synopsis17 = | Writer17_1 = Charles Dickens | Writer17_2 = Merna Gamble | Penciler17_1 = Merna Gamble | Inker17_1 = Merna Gamble | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Jarvis Lorry Supporting Characters: * Lucie Manette | Writer18_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler18_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | Inker18_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | StoryTitle18 = The Vikings: "Episode 10" | Synopsis18 = The Viking ship crashes onto the island. A white dove falls to the deck of the ruined vessel, dead. Though the Vikings are all fearful of the omen, Sundgrid kneels down and picks up the dove in her hands. She tells Ivar that the dove is a sign of good fortune to come, and she takes the horns off his helmet and replaces them with the wings of the dove. Ivar takes a small hunting party out to gather food. Back by the beach, a group of druids surround Sundgrid and capture her, leading her to a sacrificial altar deep in the woods. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * his Antagonists: * Druids Other Characters: * Sundgrid Locations: * Vehicles: * Viking longships | Writer19_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler19_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker19_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle19 = Federal Men: "The Invisible Empire, Part 7 of 7" | Synopsis19 = Steve breaks away from his friends in order to keep the robot chasing him. He manages to get back inside the flying machine, but he is unable to elude the claws of the giant. His stolen plane is sent crashing into the watery depths, while the robot continues onward towards the city. Steve has escaped the airplane just as it was grabbed, and he now clutches tightly onto the limb of the giant mechanism. He climbs with all his strength, until he is at the back of its head, where a hatch had been set. Soon Steve is studying the robot's radio-directed controls inside. The robot meanwhile is smashing skyscrapers and uprooting railways and stomping traffic into a gruesome mess. After some difficulty, Carson turns the robot around and drives it back to the Voice's island. Two similar giant robots are deployed to defend the island, and Carson's robot outfights them, then goes on to smash the entire island base, until nothing remains. Days later, Steve gets debriefed back at Federal Headquarters. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ralph Ventor * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Jean Dennis Locations: * The Voice's base: an artificial, domed, submersible island * large coastal U.S. city Items: * giant robot Vehicles: * wingless airplane | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc. * In Federal Men the giant robot smashes several skyscrapers, and kills thousands of civilians. Afterward, this carnage is never mentioned again. * Last issue for Ray and Gail by Clem Gretter. * Also appearing in this issue of New Comics were: ** Andy Handy, art by Leo O'Mealia ** Chikko Chakko, by Ellis Edwards ** Do You Know? (illustrated random facts) by Henry Kiefer ** Famous Poems Illustrated: "Sheridan's Ride" by Thomas Buchanan Read, by Henry Kiefer ** Goofo the Great, by Alger ** It's a Dern Lie: "Blowing Up the Ants" by Bill Patrick ** Laughing At Life, by Vincent Sullivan ** "Magic!" (text article), by Andrini the Great, illustrated by Alger ** Ol' Oz Bopp, by Alger ** Red, by Joe Eichberger ** Straight From Hollywood by Laidlaw ** "Worth-while Films to Watch For" (text article) by I.W. Magovern | Trivia = * Russell Cole signed his Goofo the Great and Ol' Oz Bopp strips as "Alger". * Richard Matheson signed his Maginnis of the Mounties story as "Babe Mather". | Recommended = | Links = }}